


Соль земли

by Olxa



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: F/M, M/M, alternative universe - cowboy
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2017-12-15 23:48:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olxa/pseuds/Olxa





	1. Новенький

Ветер спер у него шляпу. Другого слова не подобрать. В тот самый момент, когда он присел, наконец, отдохнуть, освободил распухшие ступни из плена кроссовок и снял шляпу, чтобы подложить под голову. Тут-то неожиданный порыв ветра подхватил шляпу и потащил вниз по холму. Теперь она иногда катилась, а иногда, трепеща давно потерявшими упругость полями, приподнималась над землей, напоминая бешеную птицу.   
На этом поле паслось стадо овец и Агрон, конечно, наступил в ещё теплую кучку. Стоило ему остановиться, как овцы тут же окружили его, так почему-то всегда бывает. По какой-то непонятной причине эти шерстистые идиотки тянутся к людям. В каком-то смысле это оказалось Агрону на руку, одна из овечек стала гордой, хотя и временной, обладательницей его шляпы. Она меланхолично пережевывала траву и наблюдала, словно новости в телевизоре, как Агрон проталкивается к ней сквозь толпу кудрявых задниц. А ведь их всего семь штук, всего семь овец и ни одного барана. Наверное, на настоящих фермах, с настоящими стадами овец, вообще невозможно никуда пройти.   
По пути Агрон снова наступил во что-то теплое. В этот момент ему показалось, что он вот-вот заорет в безмятежное синее небо, подобно киношному герою. Иногда ведь хватает какой-то мелочи, чтобы взять и сорваться. Как он всё это ненавидел! Тупые морды овец, одинаковые дни полные тяжелой и абсолютно бесполезной работы, бескрайние поля, тишину, жизнь без брата… Агрон и не помнил когда в нем поселилась эта жгущая изнутри злоба на всё вокруг. Вряд ли со смерти Дуро. Раньше. Именно тогда, когда родители засунули их в самолет, словно рабов на галеру. Их не спросили хотят они или нет, просто привезли в чужую страну, где пришлось словно рождаться заново. Агрону казалось, что пытаясь, как родители это называли: освоиться на новом месте, он зашел так далеко, что оставалось только ещё раз переехать.   
Всё-таки он смог пересилить себя и не закричать. От крика овцы обычно нервничали и разбегались. А ему не хотелось потом ездить и искать их по всем полям. Тем более Агрон успел подумать, что ничего особенного не случилось, помоет ноги и всё будет в порядке, не в первый раз. Жаль нельзя так же смыть все остальные проблемы.   
Он поднимался обратно по холму, и был так увлечен своими мыслями, что чуть было не прошел мимо Миры. Впрочем, она сама виновата, как известно, мужчины в первую очередь замечают движущиеся объекты. По крайней мере, так им говорили на какой-то лекции как-то связанной с антропологией. А девушка стояла полностью застыв, вполне возможно, тоже глубоко уйдя в свои мысли, но успела окликнуть его, когда Агрон уже прошел мимо.   
\- Извини, совсем тебя не заметил.   
\- Я тебя тоже, - улыбнулась Мира в ответ, но эта мягкая улыбка не обманула Агрона: её мысли были далеко не веселыми, так же как и его. И так, пытаясь скрыть свои заботы, они стояли по-идиотски улыбаясь друг другу.   
\- Вообще-то меня прислал Спартак, - сказала Мира, когда Агрон уже собрался спросить зачем она пришла, - сказал это важно, - каждый раз упоминая его в разговоре Мира чуть морщилась, как будто прикасалась к больному месту. Агрон, видя это, не раз хотел посоветовать ей бросить Спартака, но так и не решился. Что он знает о любви? Может быть, такие мучения стоят того, хотя сам Агрон никогда бы не рискнул проверить. 

Наверное, босой, в грязной рубашке и с волосами, растрепавшимися на ветру, он выглядел более чем забавно. Потому что Спартак, оторвавшись от бумаг, улыбнулся и как будто расслабился.  
По обе стороны от него, опасно подрагивая, возвышались кипы каких-то бумаг, несколько листков, придавленных калькулятором, дрожали на сквозняке, напоминая нервных куриц.   
\- Тебе бы на Вудсток в таком виде, - Спартак пригладил волосы, ещё недостаточно отросшие, чтобы лезть в глаза. Похоже, он нервничал, зная, что это замечание могло как-то задеть Агрона, а он не хотел его обидеть.   
\- Для него я слишком далек от идей мира и любви, - ухмыльнулся Агрон и пошел к холодильнику за соком. Он и не заметил, как сильно нагрелся на жаре.   
\- Да, - Спартак снова пригладил волосы, короткий ежик тихо заскрипел под его ладонью. Этот звук напомнил Агрону, что он не брился сегодня.   
\- Я хотел попросить тебя съездить на станцию за одним человеком…  
\- За кем это? – Насторожился Агрон, даже забыв о соке, холодившем ему руку, хотя язык распух и лип к нёбу, напоминая о жажде.  
\- За подмогой, - кашлянул Луций, он всё это время сидел в углу у большого зева печи, царившей в этой кухне наравне с электроплитой, и оставался незамеченным, - в некотором роде подмогой, - быстро смутился Луций, предоставив Спартаку объяснять дальше:  
\- Каждый год летом, аграрный колледж отсылает своих студентов на фермы, для практики. К нашему уважаемому работодателю, - Спартак и вправду уважительно кивнул на хозяина фермы, - ездят редко, хозяйство у него маленькое, да и после учебы работать у него никто не хочет, так что в этом году нам повезло.   
\- Да, - оживился старик, - повезло.  
\- Это ветеринар, - сказал, будто рубанул Спартак, очевидно, ему требовалось усилие, чтобы самому поверить в полезность практиканта.   
\- Нахрена нам тут ветеринар?! – Возмутился Агрон, заметив как напряглись его собеседники, - у нас и скотины всего-ничего. Согласен, лишние руки не помешают, но ветеринар, наверняка, и морковку из земли не выдернет!  
\- Каждый человек ценен по-своему, тебе ещё предстоит это усвоить, - Спартак сделал отвергающий жест рукой, отгораживаясь от возможных возражений.  
\- Поможет подготовить моих овечек к ярмарке, и Грома тоже, - добавил Луций для большей убедительности, но вряд ли убедил хотя бы себя. На этой ферме хранилась их общая тайна, и любой человек со стороны мог раскрыть её, почти не прилагая усилий. Они все это знали. Но не передумали, и Агрон тоже не стал возражать. Во-первых, всё лучше, чем следить за овцами, во-вторых, ему не хотелось услышать от Спартака очередную проповедь про ценность каждого человека. В столь пасторальной атмосфере подобные заявление начинали звучать пробирающе до костей правдоподобно. 

Шины шуршали по неасфальтированной дороге, на каждом ухабе машина взбрыкивала задом как скверно объезженная кобыла, почти отваливающийся бампер угрожающе лязгал, потом продолжал свою скрипящую песнь. Агрону казалось, что эта дорога будет бесконечной.   
У них не было других машин, да и эта принадлежала кому-то из парней Крикса. Права у них всех были давно просрочены, поэтому Агрон оставался единственным извозчиком на ферме. Хотя Луций мог бы, как он делал всю жизнь до их появления на ферме, съездить за юным ветеринаром на своей лошади, запряженной в повозку. Чтобы новичок с самого начала, так сказать, проникся прелестью обстановки.   
Местная станция, замаячила вдалеке грязно-белым пятном, дрожащим от горячего воздуха. Павильон без передней стенки окружали чисто символические признаки цивилизации такие как: магазин, маленький бар и заправка. Всё это звалось «городком», без какого-либо конкретного названия. Чуть покосившаяся станция, клонилась набок с невероятным достоинством, казалось, она нарочно привалилась к раскидистому дереву, растущему рядом, и что-то шепчет ему на ухо. Недавно её выкрасили белой краской, которая уже успела пожелтеть и растрескаться под жарким солнцем. Даже буйная австралийская растительность и новенькая табличка над дверьми магазина не спасала этот пейзаж от убогости, поэтому особенно нелепо на его фоне выглядела новенькая ярко-красная футболка человека, стоящего на нижней ступеньке станционной лестницы. Приблизившись ещё немного, Агрон рассмотрел змеи-фенечки, оплетавшие обе смуглые руки новичка, а затем и его длинные волосы, жесткие и блестящие они бы вызвали зависть у любой лошади со спутанной гривой. Гром-то уж точно обзавидуется.  
Мальчишка выглядел совсем юным, хотя явно желал произвести другое впечатление, отчего казался ещё младше. Как задиристый щенок, он нетвердо стоял на ногах, боясь сделать первый шаг и выдать себя дрожащими коленками. Весь его ухожено-задиристый вид рассказал Агрону о новичке абсолютно всё: он хорошо учится, а в свободное время занимается какой-нибудь возвышенной ерундой, вроде рисования или игры на гитаре, считая эти занятия куда важнее самой учебы. И, конечно же, он не упускает случая рассказать о каждом незначительном достижении на избранном поприще. Агрон отлично помнил таких парней ещё со времен своей учебы. Он фыркнул и даже не вышел из машины, просто открыв перед парнем дверь.  
Тот медленно наклонился и заглянул внутрь, с видом человека, который не верит, что такое происходит именно с ним. Извини, лимузин в ремонте, - со злостью подумал Агрон, тем не менее, вслух сказал только:  
\- Ты на ферму Луция? – Большие темно-ореховые глаза, делавшие новичка похожим на Бэмби из мультика, настороженно уставились на Агрона. Плотно сжав губы, мальчишка коротко кивнул и сразу залез на переднее сиденье.   
\- Как зовут? – Спросил Агрон, когда машина перестала жалобно скрежетать от того, что её заставили повернуться и двигаться в обратном направлении.   
\- Динго, все зовут меня Динго, - новичок так резко выплюнул эти слова, как будто злился и на них и на собеседника. Агрон даже вздрогнул, впрочем, дрожь быстро прошла, и он хмыкнул, разгадав, что это не настоящее имя, а просто глупая и, такая же, как весь его вид, претенциозная кличка.   
\- Ну, что ж, Динго, - вложив в это слово как можно больше ядовитых ноток, произнес он, - А я Герма… Агрон, - они временно погрузились в молчание, с преувеличенным интересом прислушивались к лязганью бампера. Неизвестно о чем думал юнец, но Агрон корил себя за неосторожность. Старая кличка, никак не связанная с претенциозностью, как будто въелась в его сознание. Ему казалось, он до сих пор слышит гул толпы, забившей тесный зал до отказа, шорох их ног по цементному полу, крики букмекеров, напрягающих голос на грани человеческих возможностей и покрывающий эту какофонию металлический голос из громкоговорителя: а теперь, джентльмены, братья Германцы!   
\- Ты хотел сказать немец? – Выдергивая его из воспоминаний, уточнил новичок. В сущности, рано или поздно эта тема всплыла бы в разговоре. На земле, плотно заселенной эмигрантами, выяснять происхождение друг друга при знакомстве столь же естественно как представиться.   
\- Это не важно, - мотнул головой Агрон, с излишней внимательностью вглядываясь в пустую дорогу.   
\- Тебя выдают глаза, слишком светлые для местного, но в остальном – не отличишь, – вероятно, для Динго тема не считалась закрытой. Он весь так и горел желанием продемонстрировать, как ему, местному жителю до мозга костей, легко отличить чужака от чистокровного Австралийца. И хотя говорил Дин вполне доброжелательно, Агрон рассердился, он терпеть не мог этой снисходительной заносчивости местных жителей.   
\- А ты сам-то, - буркнул Агрон, на короткий миг, поймав в зеркале взгляд орехово-карих глаз новичка.   
\- Я маори, - спокойно, хотя и не без гордости, пояснил Дин и тут же добавил, словно желал сгладить свою глупую похвальбу:  
\- Но моя мать сирийка.  
\- И что заставило вас перебраться с благословенного острова? – Они снова оказались на равных и Агрон, почувствовав от этого облегчение, перестарался с ехдидством.   
Теперь новичок замолчал совсем по-другому: исчез и вздернутый подбородок и смелый взгляд, он замкнулся, съежившись на сиденье и с плохо скрываемым ужасом глядя на неухоженные поля фермы Луция. Агрон не стал ни добиваться ответа на свой вопрос, ни извиняться, хотя чувствовал, что следовало бы сделать и то и другое. До конца пути они оба молчали, украдкой наблюдая друг за другом. 

***  
Так уж вышло. Наверное, это было лучшим ответом на любой вопрос, касающийся его биографии. Так получилось, что его мать приехала в Новую Зеландию будучи уже беременной. Так уж вышло, что познакомилась с его отцом, так вышло, что остались только они с братом. Так получилось, что теперь Динго проснулся на узкой и жесткой койке в маленькой комнате, которая очевидно составляла солидную часть площади малюсенькой фермы, куда его отправили на практику.   
Хотя, конечно, в данной ситуации доля слепой судьбы была гораздо меньше. Динго сам напросился. Сначала он увлекся своим деканом. Это был немолодой, но очень опытный интересный мужчина. Они полностью друг друга устраивали до тех пор, пока не оказалось, что Дин не рассматривает их отношения как серьезные. А декан, ответственный за распределение студентов по местам практики, оказался собственником. В общем, да, так уж вышло.   
Оттягивая момент, когда ему придется заниматься десятком неприглядных овечек и одним хмурым старым мерином, Динго встал довольно поздно. Он медленно оделся, добрел до ванны, которая тут, слава Богу, всё-таки имелась, и спустился вниз. Лестница из коридора, вела прямо в большую кухню, где за массивным столом уселись не менее массивные мужчины.   
Наверное, они единственные оправдали представления Дина о настоящей ферме. Он так и видел их вспотевших, без рубашек, перекидывающих сено вилами. Мечты вполне хватало, чтобы кровь бежала по телу быстрее. Но лица, вернее их выражения, совсем не настраивали на эротический лад.   
\- Ты любишь поспать, как я погляжу, - заметил самый крупный из них, фигурой похожий на шкаф. Именно этого было сложно заподозрить в умении формулировать длинные предложения.   
\- Я бы встал с петухами, если бы они тут водились, - парировал Динго, вызвав ухмылку Агрона, этот запомнился ему не только тем, что забрал его со станции, но и улыбкой на которую так и хотелось растянуть губы в ответ.   
\- Ну, хватит, - спокойно прервал их Спартак, хотя он и не был официальным хозяином фермы, похоже, все считали его главным.   
\- Мы здесь работаем, и должны вставать вовремя, на остальных правило не распространяется.  
\- Спартак, - Мира появилась в дверях и выглядела обеспокоенной. Он встал и, кивнув всем и никому, словно они уже перестали существовать для него, вышел. Крикс что-то пробурчал и тоже поспешил на улицу.   
Так они остались наедине с Агроном, оба как по команде сцепили пальцы и уткнулись взгляды в свои тарелки. С тарелки Динго на него смотрела яичница, два желтых «глаза» украшали точечки зеленого горошка, а под ними кто-то нарисовал кетчупом залихватскую улыбку. Наверное, заметив его удивление, Агрон сказал:  
\- Мира, хотела тебя развеселить, а то ты какой-то хмурый, - со вчерашнего дня он сменил тон на более дружелюбный, однако слишком поздно. Дин запомнил его пренебрежение, да и вообще не собирался заводить тут друзей. Поэтому ответил резко, отрубив любую возможность наладить хорошие отношения:  
\- Глупая выходка, - и ковырнул вилкой один «глаз», желток растекся по тарелке, размазав кетчуп. Так яичница из веселой стала грустным инвалидом.   
В кухне не было тихо: вдалеке тарахтел старый трактор, возмущенно блеяли овцы, выгоняемые из загона, что-то кричали друг другу несколько мужчин, но показалось, что все эти звуки отдалились и выключились, когда Агрон резко вдохнул. Динго, наконец, посмотрел на него, и в первый момент показалось, что этот огромный мужик вот-вот его ударит. Он уже представил, как отлетит от удара большого кулака к противоположной стенке и порадовался, что лететь, в общем-то, не так уж далеко. Но Агрон сдержался. Вздохнул ещё раз, встал и вышел, даже не хлопнув дверью. Изначально Дин добивался именно этого: поесть в одиночестве. Вот он и остался один, наедине с идиотской яичницей и почему-то не испытал по этому поводу ни грамма удовольствия. 

***  
Рисовать рожицы на яичнице и вправду дурацкая затея, но ведь Мира старалась. Агрону отчего-то было обидно, даже не за девушку, а за всю ферму. Он и сам терпеть не мог убогие, заброшенные поля и дом с, местами, потекшей крышей, но ведь они все выбивались из сил, чтобы привести ферму в порядок. А этот юнец смотрел на плоды этих усилий, как на кучу навоза.   
Поэтому Агрон, не скрывая злорадства, наблюдал, как Динго валяется в этом самом навозе, пытаясь осмотреть овцу с вывихнутой ногой. Нога совсем не мешала овечке шевелиться и пытаться избежать осмотра.   
\- Вот видишь, как быстро нам пригодился ветеринар, - Спартак выглядел таким довольным, если бы Агрон не знал наверняка, он бы заподозрил его в намеренной порче овцы.   
\- Лично я вижу, что не помешало бы вызвать настоящего ветеринара, - заметил Галл.  
\- Чтоб мне провалиться, я согласен с Галлом, - Агрон сам с трудом верил, что такое могло произойти.  
\- Всем нужно учиться, - возразил Спартак, - и я просил забыть про клички,- добавил он уже менее мирным тоном. Они все стыдливо замолчали и ещё некоторое время наблюдали, как новичок возится с овцой. Ввиду отсутствия на ферме телевизора это вполне сходило за подходящее развлечение.  
\- По-моему ему не стоило и начинать, - покачал головой Крикс через некоторое время. В удаленной от города тишине, звуки с легкостью разносились на больное расстояние, а они и не пытались остаться незамеченными, так что Динго явно услышал их и обернулся.  
\- Я здесь случайно, - забыв про свою мохнатую пациентку, крикнул им Дин, - я не хотел здесь оказаться, - он сделал пару неуверенных шагов в их сторону и немного постоял, будто задумавшись: стоит ли подходить ближе. Потом что-то решив, снова двинулся вперед.  
\- Мне здесь не нравится, - теперь он стоял близко от них, перемазанный землей и овечьим навозом, в густых волосах торчали клочья соломы. Агрон почувствовал, что у него что-то задрожало внутри, странная щекотка подступила к горлу, заставив его прокашляться. Германец вспомнил брата, Дуро тоже часто так ершился, обещал «всем им показать» и выпячивал свой неумело выбритый подбородок. А потом старшему брату приходилось отодвигать балбеса за свою спину и разбираться со всеми его проблемами.   
\- Может, решим этот вопрос проще, - продолжал Динго, - вы поставите мне хорошие рекомендации по практике, а я больше не буду вас беспокоить? - Идея была хороша, как ни крути, они избавятся от лишнего человека, а он получит свою практику. И все останутся довольны.   
\- Интересно, - Спартак, сложил руки на груди и прищурился. Агрон терпеть не мог этот картинный жест, так же как и «проповеди» про ценность каждого человека, но надо отдать Спартаку должное, иногда это срабатывало.   
\- Ты всегда убегаешь от проблем? Может именно поэтому ты здесь? - Как будто бы проняло. По крайней мере, Агрону показалось, словно что-то в Динго щелкнуло и пошло в обратную сторону. Мгновение он явно готов был накинуться на них троих с кулаками, что было бы, конечно, очень глупо с его стороны, а затем развернулся и ушел обратно в амбар. Полностью, повторив утренний жест Агрона. Ветеринар он там или нет, но характер у него точно имелся.   
\- Отлично, теперь мы занимаемся воспитанием, - проворчал Крикс.  
\- Нужно дать ему шанс, - Дин в этот момент как раз сообразил, как держать овцу так чтобы она не сбежала. Агрон проникся завистью к этому умению, ему так и не удалось сладить ни с одной.  
\- У нас нет времени на чужие проблемы, - продолжал ворчать Галл, за что Агрону захотелось его ударить.  
\- Если бы все так думали, мы бы до сих пор находились там, где находились, - Спартак подарил Криксу очередной долгий многозначительный взгляд, под которым люди, даже способные дать ему ногой в ухо с вертухи, съеживались как нашкодившие дети.   
\- И не искали бы Невию, - с нажимом продолжил Спартак.  
\- Я не собираюсь её искать, - вставил Агрон, даже рискуя заработать похожий взгляд.   
\- Мы это обсудим, - со стороны амбара раздалось жалобное блеяние. Овцы как обычно решили возмутиться все вместе. Казалось, они обладают коллективным разумом и когда больно одной, все остальные тоже страдают.   
\- Вечером, - добавил Спартак. 

***  
Денек выдался тяжелым. Оказалось, что осмотр животных на практике гораздо сложнее, чем выглядит в теории. Хорошо читать в учебнике: загляните лошади в рот. Интересно автор этих строк сам когда-нибудь вставлял в лошадиный рот дощечки? Но Динго был полон решимости всё сделать правильно и всему научиться, раз уж выпала такая возможность. Пусть он и не живет на ферме Глабра или Сеппия, как изначально собирался.   
Дин пропустил ужин, и Мира принесла ему тарелку прямо в амбар. Она молча посидела рядом, хотя он её об этом и не просил, но был рад компании и даже поблагодарил, совсем забыв про утреннее желание разругаться тут со всеми. Мира улыбнулась ему так, как будто растягивание губ причиняло ей боль, и ушла. Странная девушка, хорошо хоть в этот раз она не стала рисовать рожицы на еде.   
Когда он закончил, солнце уже давно село. Дин возвращался в дом по черничным сумеркам, поднимаясь на небольшой пригорок, где стоял дом. С кучей окон полукруглая пристройка кухни, сверкающая желтым светом в темноте, напоминала брюшко светлячка. Динго породил эту метафору как будто независимо от тела, ему уже начинало казаться, что его дух витает где-то отдельно. Хотелось есть и спать и, ещё больше, вымыться, поэтому он на ходу изобретал способ сделать всё это одновременно, ну думая, что что-нибудь сможет остановить его на пути к цели. Тем не менее, он замер, будто врезавшись в стену, когда увидел на кухонном столе россыпь знакомых бумаг.   
Трое мужчин, склонившиеся над ними, одновременно повернулись в сторону вошедшего, он уже не раз успел заметить их удивительные натренированные рефлексы, каких не встретишь у простых ковбоев. Впрочем, в тот момент он смотрел только на бумаги. Это были полицейские отчеты: мелкий грабеж, хулиганство, драки, наркотики. Мальчики с таким послужным списком обычно не поступают в университеты, и уже тем более им не место среди приличных людей. Даже если они уже давно не занимаются ничем подобным. Есть такая грязь от которой не отмоешься и уж тем более не сбежишь от неё. В панике, Дин почти не разбирал лиц, они слились в мутные пятна, а он шарил по ним взглядом пытаясь разобрать выражения, понять, как эти мужчины отнесутся к нему теперь. Хотя, реакция вполне предсказуема, может быть хоть теперь ему просто дадут хорошие рекомендации и отправят отсюда, пока он чего-нибудь не украл.   
\- Я… - начал он зачем-то, как только выхватил из общего размытого фона лицо Агрона. Может быть, хоть перед кем-то можно оправдаться, хоть кто-то сможет понять, как непросто сниматься с места и осваиваться на новом. Но продолжить Дин не смог. Он вылетел за дверь и остановился на крыльце лишь за тем чтобы понять направление, в голове билась лишь одна мысль: бежать. На станцию, другую ферму, в Сидней – куда-нибудь, лишь бы отсюда.   
Динго не услышал, как хлопнула дверь, а затем, когда тяжелая ладонь легла на его плечо, бежать было уже поздно. Агрон резко убрал руку, как только Дин обернулся к нему, словно боясь обжечься. Но получилось всё как раз наоборот. Ладонь оставила на коже Динго невидимый, ожег и тепло от него, легким покалыванием распространилось по всему его телу.   
\- Ты чего? – Агрон улыбался приветливо, чего обычно не случалось с теми, кто видел подшивку дел Динго. Он протягивал ему пиво и ошеломленный его теплой улыбкой Дин спросил только:  
\- Я уж думал у вас тут сухой закон, - Агрон рассмеялся.  
\- Его сила слабеет по вечерам, - Дин взял в руки бутылку. Это было самое простое, дешевое пиво, на невзыскательный вкус, но он отпил и продолжал делать маленькие глотки из бутылки пока они вдвоем молча стояли на крыльце.   
\- Поэтому тебя зовут Динго? – Спросил Агрон через некоторое время, наверное, решив, что уже можно.  
\- Да, как дикую собаку, - Дин всё ещё готов был сорваться с места в любую секунду.   
\- С тобой лучше не связываться, да?  
\- Не каждый рискнет, - Агрон кивнул, как будто понял, наконец, что-то важное, а Динго вдруг расхотелось убегать.   
\- Знаешь, ещё утром я думал, что тебе не место среди нас, но судя по твоему послужному списку: попал ты куда следует.  
\- Да, ну? – Динго ждал подробностей, ему казалось, если они знают о нем, то и он имеет право знать что-то о них. Однако Агрон ничего не добавил, и Дину стало немного жутко при мысли, что возможно его тайна куда безопаснее той, что хранят эти хмурые мускулистые мужчины. 

***  
И он остался. Дни побежали быстрей, стоило ему втянуться в работу. Динго уже приходилось заниматься физическим трудом, теперь он лишь заново вспоминал каково это, когда мышцы сначала ноют, а затем становятся крепче и классно смотрятся, обтянутые узкой майкой. За время общения с деканом, он забросил тренировки и теперь радовался положительному эффекту тяжелой работы. Вдобавок, от усталости почти не оставалось времени на то чтобы жалеть себя и жаловаться на жизнь самому себе.   
Когда животные закончились, Дина приставили следить за сеном, он перекидывал охапки свежескошенной травы, размещая их в амбаре и готовя к зиме. А среди дня, когда становилось невыносимо жарко для того чтобы работать, шевелиться и даже думать, шел в дом и пил холодную, до ломоты в зубах, воду из местной скважины. Иногда к нему присоединялись Спартак или Агрон. Они болтали о погоде, повседневных делах, но эта чушь с каждым днем всё меньше обманывала Динго. Эти разговоры походили на хорошо отработанный танец, одно за другим, пока все не запомнят каждое движение. Он единственный никак не мог поймать общий ритм и влиться в мелодию.   
А однажды зазвонил телефон. Динго совсем забыл о дорогом мобильнике, подарке любовника. Здесь в месте, где простейшие блага цивилизации как вода и свет бывали с перебоями, он абсолютно выпал из времени. Этот звонок многое вернул на свои места, но не обрадовал. Дин стоял и растерянно смотрел на большой экран, где высветилось имя его декана, отчаянная вибрация трубки всё сильнее раздражала пальцы, а он не знал что делать. Телефон замолчал так же неожиданно как зазвонил. Это совсем не успокоило Динго, даже наоборот: его любовник отличался настойчивостью, если с ним не поговорить он может ещё и приехать. Так что, Динго пришлось позвонить самому.   
Он взял трубку сразу же и промурлыкал в неё приветствие как сытый котяра:  
\- Привет, малыш, - Дин ненавидел это прозвище, терпел только из желание не ссориться.  
\- Что ты хотел?  
\- Тебя, разумеется, я подумал, что немного погорячился, – а его сильно прижало, подумал Динго. Он посмотрел в проем больших амбарных дверей, там как обрамленная в раму картина или огромный телевизор, Агрон гнал овец вверх по холму, подгоняя самых нерадивых пинками. Убогое место, даже связь здесь отвратительная, в трубке что-то трещало и попискивало.   
\- Если хочешь, мы устроим тебя на ферму к Глабру, у него отлично, мы с ним хорошие знакомые, - продолжал урчать любовник в трубку. Дин вспомнил, что спит в маленькой спаленке под самой крышей, не так давно прошел дождь и его разбудила тоненькая струйка воды, текущая сквозь дырку в шифере.   
\- Лично для тебя я попросил отдельную комнату, - да и кровать в ней не будет такой узкой, что перевернувшись на бок человек рисковал свалиться с неё. Агрон, наверное, заметил Дина, помахал ему рукой и, с этого расстояния было не разглядеть, но Динго был просто уверен, что тот ему улыбнулся. Той самой улыбкой на которую хотелось ответить в каком бы ты ни был настроении.   
\- Я подумаю, - буркнул Дин в трубку и выключил телефон. 

***  
Агрон мыл посуду. Поначалу он взялся за это потому, что Мира вечером валилась с ног и, как выяснилось, он был на ферме самым наблюдательным, чтобы это заметить. А потом ему начала нравиться тихая пустая кухня, плеск воды и возможность полностью отключить восприятие реальности, за день напряженное до предела. А ещё он не хотел спать. Во сне приходил брат и требовал спасти его, или обвинял, в любом случае спать Агрону удавалось мало и плохо. В таких случаях даже мытье посуды кажется лучшей альтернативой.  
Агрон смотрел, как яркая губка скользит по разномастным тарелкам, некоторые были фарфоровыми с отбитыми краями, другие пластиковыми с детским рисунком, простые белые из Икеи - всех их Агрон тщательнейшим образом инспектировал на наличие загрязнений, прежде, чем засунуть в сушилку. Отточенность и монотонность этого процесса полностью захватила Агрона, так что понадобилось какое-то время, прежде чем он осознал наличие какой-то помехи в его идеальном спокойствии. Это было как тихое жужжание в колонках, почти несуществующее и тем не менее…  
\- Может тебе помочь, - Дин протягивал Германцу тарелку со следами сегодняшнего ужина: курятина в сомнительной комковатой подливке. Агрон серьезно задумался над его предложением, не донеся руку до очередной чашки. И всё же отрицательно мотнул головой, с жадностью выхватив тарелку из рук новичка. Но он всё равно не ушел.   
\- Что ещё? – Нахмурился Агрон.  
\- А можно пива?  
\- Оно закончилось.  
\- Тогда молока?   
\- Его тоже нет.  
\- Ну…  
\- Можешь выпить чаю.  
\- А кофе…  
\- Мы его не держим, - он пытался отделаться от мальчишки короткими фразами, отрубая все варианты продления беседы. Агрон надеялся вновь вернуться в покой механического процесса, без эмоций и мыслей, пока не понял, что каждой порой ощущает чужое присутствие. Раньше с ним такого не бывало, стоило, как следует увлечься и он уже ничего вокруг не замечал. Теперь же Агрон слышал звяканье чайной крышки, шипение закипающей воды, стук ложечки о край заварника. Агрон в раздражении передернул плечами и резко обернулся, услышав, как чашка стукнулась о деревянный стол. Там стояло две чашки.  
Динго улыбнулся, едва приподняв уголки губ.  
\- Я подумал, ты тоже захочешь, - у Агрона дернулось веко, Дин тут же напрягся, наверное, решив, что он сейчас разозлится. Но Агрон совсем не сердился, по крайне мере не на новичка. Его бесило, что он не может принять это предложение. Если они посидят, выпьют чай и поговорят хотя бы немного или даже просто помолчат, стараясь не смотреть друг на друга, Агрону не заснуть. Призраки прошлого набросятся на него, как всегда бывает, если он не выполнил положенных ритуалов.   
\- Я только домою посуду, - согласился Агрон с обреченностью приговоренного.   
\- Я заметил, ты всегда её моешь. Это наказание такое?   
\- Нет, просто больше никто не хочет, а я не против.   
\- Никто не любит мыть посуду, - Агрон пожал плечами и отправил, наконец, последнюю чашку в сушилку. Потом он тщательно вытер руки полотенцем, куда более тщательно, чем требовалось, и только тогда сказал:  
\- Мой брат любил, он говорил это помогает упорядочить нужные мысли, а лишние смыть, - Агрон смотрел как в огромной раковине больше похожей на начищенный таз оседает пенная вода. Она опускалась всё ниже и ниже, а он не рисковал повернуться и встретиться с Динго взглядом.   
\- И где он сейчас, он бы здесь пригодился, - наверное, кого-то другого Агрон бы просто ударил. Да, кто-то мог не знать, что случилось, но это всё равно было подло, как удар по яйцам.   
\- Он умер, - ответил Агрон налипшей на стенки пене, Динго тихо ахнул.  
\- Прости, я не хотел…  
\- Ничего, ты же не знал, - в конечном итоге у него был заготовлен ответный удар, как раз на такой случай.  
\- А где твой брат, я видел, в твоем деле говорилось о нем?  
\- Он… он в Канберре, - Динго с тонким намеком подвинул чашку по столу в сторону Агрона. Германец сел, почувствовав вдруг себя виноватым. Похоже, что смерть на самом деле не самое страшное, что могло бы случиться с родным человеком.  
\- Это с ним ты так часто беседуешь? Я постоянно вижу тебя с телефоном.  
\- Нет, с братом я не разговариваю, уже давно.  
\- Почему? – Не стоило спрашивать, это не его дело, да и вообще его не волнует, просто Агрон не мог поверить, что кто-то может не общаться с братом, когда он ещё жив. У них с Дуро было много разногласий и ссор, но, как выяснилось, нет ничего необратимого кроме смерти.   
\- Ну… много всяких причин, - в Агроне проснулось какое-то нездоровое любопытство, вперемешку с не менее нездоровой жаждой взять реванш, он продолжил настаивать:  
\- Это из-за твоих прошлых ошибок? Он не мог принять тебя после всего этого? - Динго весь напрягся и Агрон уже подумал отступиться, когда новичок с яростью и вызовом выпалил:  
\- Я гей. Брат мог смириться с чем угодно, только не с этим, - теперь он как будто бы ощерился сотней иголок. Похоже, его не принимал не только брат и, как и в прошлый раз, ему казалось проще убежать, чем принять чужую реакцию на такое признание. Агрон удивленный, но не более того, пожал плечами. Он и не ожидал, что из-за такой ерунды можно поссориться с родным человеком.   
\- У меня были мужчины, - сказал Германец с самым безразличным видом.   
\- Да? – Теперь настала очередь Дина удивляться. Казалось, он мог представить всё что угодно только не это.   
\- Да, а что в этом такого? Тебе, значит, можно, а мне нельзя?   
\- Нет… то есть, да, в смысле, - Динго замолчал, давая себе время отдышаться, - просто я обычно сразу понимаю, годы тренировок, - теперь он улыбался уже не так неуверенно, хотя кажется смутился, это было заметно по приподнятым плечам.  
\- Наверное, потому что я не очень-то этим увлекаюсь.  
\- Мужчинами?   
\- Нет, сексом в целом, - Динго даже не донес чашку до рта, очевидно мысль о том, что кто-то почти не интересуется сексом не укладывалась у него в голове.   
\- Просто не считаю его чем-то важным, - воспользовавшись тишиной, продолжил свою мысль Агрон, тем более ему давно хотелось с кем-нибудь поговорить об этом:  
\- Мне кажется, сейчас так много говорят о сексе, превратили его в культ какой-то, а ведь по сути это просто трение вспотевших тел друг о друга и никакого особенного экстаза или острых ощущений. Скажи что-нибудь или я вызову скорую, - всё-таки молчание собеседника начало его беспокоить.  
\- О, ну… - встрепенулся Дин, - странный ты какой-то, - и Агрон вдруг рассмеялся. То ли его позабавила растерянность новичка, то ли что-то ещё, но он просто не мог сдержаться. Динго тоже улыбнулся ему с каким-то вялым отголоском понимания. Потом они ещё поговорили, помыли чашки и разошлись по своим комнатам. Только проваливаясь в крепкий, как немецкое пиво, сон Агрон удивился, как легко ему удалось заснуть сегодня. 

***  
Звонки от бывшего не прекращались и, не найдя иного способа избавиться от него, Динго согласился встретиться. Чуть в стороне от станции, если проехать несколько километров, был городок побольше. В нем устраивались фермерские ярмарки, был целый один отель, несколько ресторанов и кинотеатр. Но вот добраться до него без собственной машины было делом нереальным. Поэтому пришлось выдумывать буквально на ходу.   
\- Пастушья собака нам не по карману, - с сомнением поглядывая на него, словно на обезьяну с гранатой, отрезал Луций.   
\- Можно натренировать обычную, это не так сложно как кажется, - Динго имел очень смутное представление о тренировках такого рода, но надеялся, что разберется со временем.   
\- Занимайтесь чем хотите, - старик, видимо, был не в восторге от многих идей своих «работников», так что ещё одна лишь очередным камушком свалилась в общую копилку.   
В любом случае, разговор закончился тем, что Агрон, Спартак, Крикс и сам Динго, поехали в Неаполис. И, учитывая его вранье, и настоящую цель визита, Дин чувствовал себя словно под конвоем, сидя на заднем сиденье рядом с Криксом. Особенно неуютно делалось от его хмурого молчания в ответ на все увещевания Спартака, что эта поездка им в любом случае необходима. А Спартак, ведь, очень старался, постоянно вставляя фразы вроде:  
\- Нам всё равно нужно за продуктами, у Миры мука и та закончилась, - так Динго чувствовал себя кругом виноватым за то, что заставил их всех поехать туда и за тем, в чем они не нуждались. С другой стороны, они могли съездить вдвоем с Агроном или Спартаком. Зачем было брать Крикса, раз он всё равно не хотел, оставалось неясным. Вдобавок к этому, разнервничавшийся Агрон, гнал слишком быстро, так что на каждом ухабе, а было их немало, пассажиры подскакивали и бились головой о потолок. Все кроме, невысокого Динго, так что он чувствовал себя виноватым и за это тоже, снова задумавшись о побеге.   
Когда все выбрались на волю из душного плена развалюхи, только из жалости называемой машиной, Дин замешкался, надеясь отстать и потеряться в толпе. Спартак с Агроном и вправду, ушли вперед, но вот Крикс не спешил к ним присоединиться. Он тоже задержался у машины, поглядывая на Динго, как будто волнуясь не угонит ли он тачку, пока никто не видит, хотя даже в самые «темные» свои периоды он этим не занимался, так и не научившись расправляться с закрытыми замками.   
\- Собака, - фыркнул Крикс, слово вырвалось из него с шипением как пар из-под крышки кастрюли.  
\- Извини? – Дин искренне не понял смысла высказывания, от чего разозлил Крикса ещё больше.   
\- Вы… такие как ты, хитрожопые ублюдки, вечно что-то выдумываете ради своих делишек, - Динго так и не научился говорить с Криксом, по большей части из-за того, что не мог понять кого в нем больше: тупого качка или мускулистого парня себе-на-уме. Это было важно, хотя бы для того чтобы знать как ответить: простыми фразами или строить предложения посложнее? Замешкавшись, он, кажется, лишь сильнее разозлил Крикса, так что Дин спросил первое, что пришло в голову:  
\- А такие как я это?.. - Динго почувствовал как его начали прижимать к машине, Крикс делал это с такой ленивой непринужденностью, как человек привыкший угрожать и причинять боль. За последние недели на ферме Дин испытал множество разных эмоций, но вот страх подкрался к нему впервые. Только сейчас до него дошло, что все они: Агрон, Крикс, Спартак, прочие парни - скрывают нечто по-настоящему опасное.   
\- Крикс, отстань от него, он тебе ничего не сделал, - Агрон всегда приходил на помощь, ощущать его заботу было до отвращения приятно. Впрочем, это так же обязывало, а Дин не любил оставаться в долгу, который не может вернуть.   
\- Ах да, я и забыл, что того кто мне кое-что сделал, мы так и не нашли, - выдав эту непонятную речь, Крикс присоединился, наконец, к Спартаку, рассматривающему тракторы, выставленные на продажу.   
\- Честное слово, что с ним не так? - произнес Динго, потирая шею, хотя Крикс так за неё не схватился, он, словно чувствовал его пальцы перекрывающие доступ кислорода.   
\- Забей, - отмахнулся Агрон с преувеличенным безразличием. Конечно, что ему волноваться, он-то уделает Крикса или, в любом случае, сможет ему сопротивляться, случись что. Это Динго стоит переживать за своё здоровье.   
\- Значит собака, - Агрон весь подтянулся, демонстрируя энтузиазм, сам сделавшись похожим на охотничьего сеттера, почуявшего кровь, - Предлагаю сначала посмотреть на настоящих пастушьих, чтобы потом уже больше к этому не возвращаться.  
Динго с тоской обвел взглядом небольшую площадь. Сейчас на ней расположились всего несколько продавцов, надеясь сманить самых нетерпеливых клиентов пока ярмарка ещё не началась. Пара загонов с собаками, тракторы, несколько лавок с мелочью. Народу было не очень много и среди них не оказалось его бывшего любовника. Потом Дин перевел взгляд на Агрона, обнажившего в улыбке зубы, такие белые и блестящие, что собеседник мог рассмотреть в них своё отражение. В конце концов, декан сам может его найти, приняв про себя такое решение, Динго согласился с планом Агрона и они пошли к собачьим загонам.   
\- Так что всё-таки с Криксом? – На самом деле, Динго не впервые задавал вопрос подобный этому, да и этот прозвучал скорее по привычке. Ему уже надоело, что от него всё время отмахиваются как от назойливого щенка.  
\- Он вообще такой, я же говорю тебе: забей, - Агрон сжал перекладины загона и уставился на кишащих там лохматых бергамцев со слишком пристальным вниманием. Если сильнее поприставать к нему с вопросами он сбежит, но Дину совсем не хотелось оставаться одному, так что он сам сменил тему:  
\- Даже если бы у нас были деньги, бергамцев лучше не брать. Они не для Австралии, вообще непонятно зачем было их завозить. Пойдем, посмотрим на хилеров, - Динго даже пожалел, что покупка собаки всего лишь повод. Австралийские хилеры, как всегда были великолепны. Песочная и черная шерсть, идеально лежащая, волосок к волоску, она колыхалась от малейшего движения. Ровные, белые клыки обнажились, когда собаки открыли пасти в приветственном лае, а затем не менее десятка влажных черных носов принялись обнюхивать потенциальных хозяев.   
\- Изначально их вывели из помеси колли и диких динго, они отлично бегают и очень выносливы. Вдобавок, поумнее некоторых людей, - Дин сам так увлекся рассказом, что не замечал ничего вокруг.   
\- Крикса, например, - они засмеялись. Хозяин собак, тем временем, оценил качество и финансовые способности клиентов и подошел к ним с предложением:  
\- Хотите взять бракованного? Я их не топлю специально для небогатых фермеров, - Агрон с ненормальной болезненностью относился к любым разговорам об их финансовом положении. Он стыдился отсутствия денег и убогости фермы, так что сейчас хотел ответить что-нибудь резкое. Дин остановил его, положив руку на его предплечье, отметив, как мала его ладонь по сравнению с мышцами Агрона. Он тут же закрыл рот и обернулся к Динго, как будто собирался спросить разрешения продолжать.   
\- Давай просто посмотрим, - предложил Дин шепотом.   
Продавец держал бракованных щенков отдельно. У многих брак был заметен сразу, у других его обнаружил бы разве что профессионально наметанный глаз. Но, Дин знал о главном их браке: возможно, они не были пригодны для своих пастушьих обязанностей. С другой стороны: на ферме Луция всего лишь семь овечек и один несчастный, старый мерин, а даже бракованные хиллеры были хороши. У кого-то тело оказалось длиннее нормы, у кого-то уши обвисли, у одного, в остальном прелестного щенка, разъезжались слишком короткие и кривые лапы. Динго всегда с нежностью относившийся к собакам не мог не улыбнуться.   
\- Нравятся, да? – Ткнув его в бок локтем, спросил Агрон. Дин кивнул и приподнялся на цыпочки, чтобы шепнуть ему на ухо.  
\- Нам даже таких не купить, - ему бы очень хотелось хиллера, возиться с этими умницами сплошное удовольствие. Динго с тоской подумал, что любовник бы купил ему породистую собаку. Всего лишь за какой-то миньет, а может даже и просто так. Видимо, заметив его уныние, Агрон сказал:  
\- Пойду, спрошу Спартака сколько у нас денег, а ты тут пока поторгуйся, - но ушел он не сразу. Они одновременно заметили, что их лица находятся вблизи друг от друга. Оба неосознанно тянулись к собеседнику, чтобы их шепот не слышал продавец, но можно было бы наклоняться не так близко. На мгновение Дину показалось, что и эта крошечная дистанция вот-вот исчезнет, когда Агрон, наконец, выпрямился и ушел искать Спартака с Криксом. Только тогда Дин разжал пальцы, вцепившиеся в поручень ограды, и разрешил себе дышать.   
Он возился со щенком, показавшимся ему самым смышленым из всех. Лапы у него оказались слишком длинными, и он пока плохо с ними управлялся, но в нем Дину почудилось какое-то спокойное достоинство настоящего пастуха. Он так увлекся им, что не заметил, как к нему подошли.   
\- Привет, - раздалось прямо у него над головой. Вздрогнув, Дин поднял голову. Он сразу узнал Грега – старшекурсника, выполнявшего для декана какие-то непонятные поручения, никак не связанные с учебой. Когда была возможность, Дин не хотел вникать в них, видимо, напрасно. Сейчас бы такие знания пригодились.   
\- Эээ, - ответил Динго, поднимаясь с земли. Ему не нравилось смотреть на собеседника снизу вверх, вдобавок, это ставило его в невыгодное положение при возможной атаке. Грег изображал дружелюбие, но Дин отчего-то не сомневался, что может начаться драка. Особенно, учитывая дружков Грега, маячивших за его спиной.   
\- Буду считать это приветствием, - ухмыльнулся Грег, - Кого ты с собой притащил, декан говорил, ты должен быть один?   
\- Так он прислал вас вместо себя? – Динго не удалось скрыть разочарования. В глубине души он надеялся, что декан просто обезумел от любви к нему вот и ведет себя, как назойливый маньяк. Тогда было бы хоть немного приятно, а так становилось только ещё противней. Мало того, что ему пришлось обманывать Агрона… тут Дин решил, что его совсем не туда унесло и постарался перестать думать.   
\- Да, меня, если быть точным, - Грег, подхватив Динго под локоть, отвел его в сторону от загона.  
\- Он хочет кое-что узнать о типчиках, которые живут на ферме Луция. Дело не сложное, надо просто внимательно следить и потом рассказать мне.   
\- Что рассказать?  
\- Всё что увидишь или узнаешь, - Грег закатил глаза, явно не пребывая в восторге от умственных способностей собеседника.   
\- Но что именно? - продолжал настаивать Динго, надеясь выведать, чем именно так интересуется бывший любовник и, особенно, зачем.   
\- Ну, откуда они, как себя ведут, о чем говорят между собой – всё в таком духе.   
\- О, - звук вырвался у Дина непроизвольно по двум причинам. Во-первых, он начинал кое-что понимать, а, во-вторых, увидел, как к ним идет Агрон. Он наверняка решил, что кто-то опять пристает к Динго и спешил на помощь. Дин постарался незаметно подать ему знак уходить. Он сморщился и помотал головой, потом прикоснулся к шее, делая вид, что его укусило насекомое, однако Грег всё равно обернулся. К счастью Агрон тоже был не дурак: он уже уходил с самым безразличным и невинным видом.   
\- Я видел тебя с ним? – нахмурился Грег. Да, уж, напрасно старался – подумал Динго, Агрон не из тех кому легко затеряться в толпе.   
\- Эти парни меня подвезли, а на ферме даже машины нет, - Дин решил врать до самой последней возможности, вдобавок в нем бушевала вполне настоящая злость на декана. Раз он такая скотина, что так откровенно использует людей ради своих целей, Динго не будет ему помогать.  
\- И все парни самые обычные, болтают о девках и машинах, но в основном работают и пьют по вечерам. Как все ковбои. Так что не знаю, о чем ещё могу тебе рассказать, - с каждым его словом тонкие губы Грега всё сильнее растягивала улыбка.  
\- Уже запал на чью-то красивую задницу? – Констатировал он, когда Дин замолчал. Это было уже слишком и, вспомнив, старые уличные привычки Динго ударил его в нос. Не достаточно сильно, чтобы совсем сломать, только кровь пошла. Пришедшие с Грегом парни напряглись, но он сам сделал им предупреждение не подходить.  
\- Это так просто не закончится, - он, кажется, хотел добавить какое-нибудь оскорбительное определение, но кровь натекла ему в рот. Так что Динго воспользовался этим моментом, чтобы уйти. На случай слежки он немного попетлял, прежде чем вернуться к отельной стоянке, и в итоге вышел к ней с другой стороны.   
Агрон, Крикс и Спартак уже стояли у машины, что-то обсуждая. Среди общих фраз Дин уловил своё настоящее имя и застыл, не дойдя до них. Впрочем, они всё равно его заметили, он уже не впервые отмечал их крайне острое чутье на чужое присутствие. И он заметил одинаковые татуировки на предплечьях, у всех кто работал на ферме. А ещё он видел, как несколько парней тренировались за амбаром, и это не была невинная возня между друзьями. Но он не рассказал ничего из этого Грегу. И не собирался рассказывать никому больше. Потому что, несмотря на их скрытность, все эти люди отнеслись к нему по-человечески, впервые за всю жизнь кто-то не высмеивал Динго за ошибки, прощал ему глупые вспышки гнева, не пытался переделать его под себя. Он уже и не думал, что так бывает хоть где-нибудь.   
Спартак улыбнулся ему вполне дружелюбно. Эта улыбка обманула Динго, заставив продолжить свой путь и, как только он подошел достаточно близко, Крикс исполнил своё давнее желание. Он схватил Дина за горло и приподнял его как игрушечного, прижав к машине. В его глазах было что-то такое, от чего вдруг сразу стало ясно, кем он является на самом деле. Он не был ни чересчур вспыльчивым, ни тупым, ни себе-на-уме, Крикс был убийцей, как и все парни на ферме.   
И всё-таки Спартак заставил его убрать руку:  
\- Дай ему сказать, - произнес он с мягким нажимом. Получив возможность говорить, Дин поспешил объясниться:  
\- Мне звонил мой декан, мы были любовниками и… в общем, ему нужно что-то узнать о вас, - как и в прошлый раз Динго нашел взглядом Агрона и уцепился за него, как за последнюю возможность остаться в живых.   
\- Я ничего не сказал, и не собирался, к тому же мне нечего ему рассказать, я… - Дину удалось сообразить, что все слушаются только Спартака и если уж оправдываться то перед ним. Хотя оправдываться ему было не за что.   
\- Я просто надеялся получить от него информацию, - закончил Динго уверенным тоном, человека, которому нечего скрывать. Он посмотрел на всех троих, угадывая их реакцию. Выражения лиц вроде бы смягчились, но тут, как назло, зазвонил телефон.   
Веселая музыка звонка показалось Дину похоронным маршем, когда он увидел, как все трое смотрят на него. Что ещё оставалось? Он вытащил свою дорогую, тонкую и легкую нокию из кармана и со всей силы ударил её об землю. Всё равно ему не звонил никто кроме надоедливого любовника. Яркий корпус прогнулся, на экране появились трещины, но звонок не стал хотя бы чуть-чуть тише. Динго ударил по телефону ногой и как следует, повертел ею, вдавливая остатки микросхем в землю.   
\- Больше ему некуда звонить, - с искренней мстительностью произнес Дин. Спартак улыбнулся ему какой-то усталой улыбкой, как старый дедушка, гордящийся внуком. Крикс хмыкнул:  
\- Мог бы просто симку вытащить, но так убедительней, согласен, - пробурчав это, он сразу сел в машину. Агрон молчал, словно пораженный всем произошедшим.  
\- Ты, молодец, Динго, - Спартак хлопнул Дина по плечу. И хотя теперь-то это уж точно было не обязательно, к тому же, они ведь все видели его дело, Динго посчитал нужным сказать:  
\- Назир, зовите меня Назир, - в ответ на это, словно солнце, вышедшее из-за облаков, на лице Агрона появилась улыбка.


	2. Лучшее место в мире

\- Ненавижу эту землю, - произнес Агрон без всякого вступления, выудив фразу из собственных сумбурных мыслей, и не потрудившись нормально сформулировать.  
\- Почему? – спросил Динго, он повернулся к Агрону, рукой защищая глаза от солнца. Нет, теперь его следовало называть Назир, просто Агрон никак не мог отделаться от ассоциации его со щенком. Лопоухим, неуклюжим и немного задиристым, хотя уже не таким упрямо-молчаливым как в первую неделю.   
\- Я что это вслух сказал?   
\- Ага, - Назир засмеялся. Тоже иначе, чем раньше, не коротким нервным обрывком смеха, это было искреннее ничем не сдержанное веселье. Агрон улыбнулся и потянулся за бутербродами.  
\- Но можешь не отвечать, если не хочешь, - они сидели здесь вдвоем уже не меньше получаса и всё это время молчали. Без всякой неловкости, просто не было необходимости в словах.  
\- Я отвечу, но только не сиди с открытым ртом, как в прошлый раз, когда мы про секс разговаривали.  
\- А по поводу земли у тебя такие же странные мысли, как про секс? – отправив в рот половину своего бутерброда, сощурился Назир.   
\- Смотря, что считать странным, - в тон ему ответил Агрон и засунул в рот бутерброд целиком, что явно впечатлило Назира, он даже жевать перестал.   
\- Я уже ко всему готов, - сказал он, поперхнувшись, и с преувеличенной старательностью приготовился слушать.   
\- Понимаешь, я – городской житель, - начал Агрон не слишком уверенно. Вообще-то он не хотел говорить об этом, просто не знал как объяснить всё, но постепенно рассказ как-то сам собой выправился под искренним вниманием собеседника и Агрон продолжал:  
\- Мы родились в Дюссельдорфе, потом из-за работы отца перебрались в Берлин. Все овощи и фрукты я видел только на прилавках магазинов, я любил ходить в кино и на спонтанные вечеринки одноклассников, доезжать на такси из одного конца города в другой за час. А потом родителям в голову пришла эта блажь завести ферму. Они сами потомки крестьян, наверное, для них это было проще, но… я, то есть мы с братом, не могли это выносить… - Агрон запнулся, поняв, вдруг, что болтает без всяких проблем, не чувствуя неловкости. Он посмотрел на Назира, полулежавшего рядом. Он приподнялся на локте и смотрел так внимательно, словно уловить каждое движение губ Агрона было не менее важно, чем расслышать сами слова.   
\- И вы перебрались в город? – решив, что от него ждут реплики, встрепенулся Назир. Агрон понял, что и в прошлый раз, на кухне, мальчишка не был удивлен, он просто очень внимательно слушал и на ходу пытался понять и принять его позицию. И хотя эта мысль уж точно была не к месту, Агрон ещё подумал, что чувствует в этом мальчике непреодолимое обаяние, скрываемое за внешней ершистостью.   
\- Да, но, - Агрон потер шею, в неосознанном жесте неловкости, - дело не в этом. Я почти сразу это понял. Просто мы чужие здесь, я до сих пор это ощущаю. Я не на своем месте, обычный эмигрант, как сотни других. Вынужден ходить в посольство, обновлять визу, доказывать, объяснять, почему я здесь. И ладно – родители, они хотя бы сами этого хотят, а я и Дуро…. – он не знал как описать весь набор чувств и предпосылок приведших к нынешней ситуации, - нам нравилась Германия, - наконец, заключил Агрон.   
\- Почему же вы тогда не переехали обратно?  
\- Родители уперлись. Да, они и вправду не могут содержать нас, там пришлось бы снимать квартиру, работать и учиться. Мы решили, сначала хотя бы… накопить денег.   
\- Мммм, - отозвался Назир, теперь он уже сел, прижав колени к груди, совсем как растерянный ребенок.   
\- Да, мне всё ещё хочется, особенно теперь, но… пока не судьба, - на самом деле Агрон уже не был так уверен в своем желании вернуться в Германию, просто ему была необходима эта цель, как способ не свихнуться. Хотя в действительности он уже стал ощущать, что ему нигде не будет места, а уж покоя и вовсе. Назир молчал, и Агрону вдруг показалось, что тот прекрасно чувствует эту неуверенность в его словах и теперь хмурится осуждающе.   
\- Ты меня осуждаешь? – этот вопрос тоже вырвался из него сам по себе, не дав Агрону шанса остановиться.   
\- Что? – встрепенулся Назир, отвлеченный от своих мыслей, - Нет, конечно. Я только думаю… а ладно, это не мое дело.   
\- Говори, раз уж начал, - снова он стал неприятен Агрону, как в первую встречу. Было в мальчишке что-то слишком отстраненное, а они вроде бы начинали сближаться. Агрону просто хотелось чуть большего сочувствия.   
\- Я не хочу сказать, что у твоей проблемы простое решение, но из твоих слов кажется, будто ты слишком много значения придаешь месту.  
\- А чему ещё стоит придавать значение? – Агрон с безобразной мстительностью допил остатки чая из термоса и уже подумывал отправить мальчишку обратно на ферму, и так он тут засиделся, когда Назир сказал:  
\- Людям, - он пожал плечами, будто извиняясь, - мне лично всегда хотелось уехать только оттуда где у меня не было близких, ну или друзей, хотя бы, а если… если бы у меня были друзья, я бы никогда не уехал от них, - Агрон оглядел окружающую обстановку. От полуденного жара пейзаж плавился, смешав черную землю с зелеными деревьями в единое желтое пятно, которое качалось и меняло формы под бесконечный стрекот цикад и крики какаду. С людьми тут была напряженка, да и не было самого главного человека, с которым он мог бы чувствовать себя на нужном месте.  
\- Ну, тогда моя проблема уже точно никогда не решится, - опустив взгляд в черный круг своей чашки, пробормотал Агрон. И от этой мысли, высказанной вслух, ему вдруг стало так спокойно, что потянуло в сон. Так всегда бывало с ним после сильного перенапряжения.   
\- Ты не против, я вздремну? – Агрон свалился бы даже, если Назир не разрешил ему.  
\- Эммм, - было видно, что мальчишка понял какую сказал глупость, он ведь уже знал про Дуро и ему явно стало неудобно, так что не оставалось ничего кроме как согласиться:  
\- Да, конечно.  
\- Сможешь отогнать птиц?  
\- Никаких проблем, давай ложись уже, - несмотря на свои слова Агрон чувствовал покой. Его сон не был нервным, полным мыслями о том какая земля неудобная и как же сейчас жарко. Он просто лег, накрыв лицо шляпой, ощущая приятный запах старой кожи и пота, и почти сразу заснул. 

***   
С утра и до полудня Назир возился с удобрениями. Они с Луцием смешивали ингредиенты в нужной пропорции и потом раскладывали по мешкам, чтобы можно было развозить на поля. Луйций ещё думал заготовить немного на продажу, утверждая, что его удобрения самые лучшие и экологичные. Назир не спорил, потому что в удобрениях не разбирался. К тому же, работа была тяжелой, навоз, являвшийся основным компонентом, ужасно вонял, так что у Назира кружилась голова и от душной жары амбара, клонило в сон. Однако с момента пробуждения и весь день до обеда его преследовало странное ощущение. Нечто вроде зуда в заживающей ранке. И как бы ни было тяжело или жарко он не мог полностью забыть об этом странном чувстве.   
Умываясь перед обедом, Назир снял футболку, всё равно её надо было менять, и случайно коснулся плеча. Странное чувство усилилось, словно в воздухе разлился запах знакомых духов. Так бывало в его детстве: мама уходила на работу рано, не будя их, а проснувшись, Назир чувствовал этот аромат и улыбался, думая, будто мама ещё рядом с ним. Но в животе заурчало и он не успел до конца разобраться в своих путанных ощущениях.  
Днем Мира накрывала на улице, чтобы работники не тащили в дом грязь, которую ей же и придется убирать. Многие вовсе не приходили, обедая прямо там, где работали, особенно в поле, так что Назир, единственный всегда крутившийся рядом с домом, часто ел один. Он сел на ступеньки, с которых открывался вид на поля, тем более, ему не очень хотелось сидеть в тени в такой хороший день, а Мира села рядом с ним на большую подушку и смотрела, как он ест. Поначалу Назир принял выражение её лица за какое-то ненормальное материнское умиление, но присмотревшись, он понял, что она просто устала и смотрит не видя его.   
\- Спасибо, - как можно мягче произнес Назир, беспокоясь чтобы не напугать Миру, казалось, она заснула с открытыми глазами. Ему действительно пришлось повторить несколько раз, прежде чем она очнулась, так что Назир решил не ходить кругами и сказал напрямик:  
\- Ты очень устаешь.  
\- Все устают, - таким же тоном могла бы говорить лошадь отпахавшая сутки на поле без перерыва. Если бы умела говорить, конечно.   
\- Да но тебе-то никто не помогает, - Мира ответила каким-то неопределенным звуком и забрала у него тарелку.   
\- Я могу помочь. Всё равно геи не годятся для настоящей мужской работы, - Назир улыбнулся не слишком уверенный, что его шутка будет правильно понята.   
\- Не надо так говорить, - уже собравшаяся подскочить, Мира снова села и посмотрела на Назира уже куда более осмысленно, - никто здесь не осуждает тебя из-за твоей ориентации.   
\- Я и не думал… ну, думал, конечно, но мне, по правде говоря, не очень нравится тяжелая работа. И я хорошо готовлю. И могу убираться в доме, - Назиру показалось, что Мира ещё собирается возразить, а потом она произнесла только тихое:  
\- Спасибо, - как будто пар вырвался из-под крышки кастрюли. Мира поднялась с подушки, и пошла на кухню, медленными шагами приволакивая ногу, как зомби из ужастика. В мойке зазвенели тарелки, и тут Назир понял, что не так в этом дне с самого утра. Точка на его плече нагрелась и тепло от неё распространилось по всему его телу. Она так и не прошла, с тех самых пор как Агрон впервые коснулся его.   
\- А где Агрон?   
\- О… - Мира замерла с губкой в руке, её лицо исказилось в растерянности.  
\- Он на поле со свежими посевами. Черт, он же забыл свой обед, - вся усталость словно спала с неё и Мира забегала по кухне, собирая пакет с едой.  
\- Слушай, ты сможешь доехать до него на Громе? Агрон уехал на тракторе, а машина там не проедет.   
И вот Назир оказался здесь. После поездки на лошади немного болела задница, но это было как раз то ощущение, к которому он привык. А вот к чему он точно не привык так это наблюдать за спящими. Сказанное Агроном сегодня, словно эхом отдавалось у Назира в голове. Странно было вот так узнавать человека. Он помнил дни, когда смотрел на спящего, и даже имени его не знал, а с этим у него и секса-то не было, но он знал о нем даже больше, чем нужно. Во сне шляпа съехала с лица Агрона, открыв его щетинистый подбородок и приоткрытые губы. Что-то в этом простом зрелище показалось Назиру неприличным и дико возбуждающим. Так что он предпочел сосредоточить свой взгляд на поле.   
Несколько самых наглых какаду уже уселись на землю, но ещё было рано стрелять, чтобы распугать их. Если так каждый раз реагировать птицам конца не будет, зато, когда разгоняешь большую стаю сразу, они могут долго не возвращаться, рассевшись по ближайшим деревьям, станут ждать подходящего на их взгляд момента. Назир знал более верный способ разогнать птиц, только вот в ружье пули холостые. Да и вообще-то не очень хотелось стрелять, вдруг Агрона разбудят выстрелы, а он выглядел очень уставшим. Назир огляделся вокруг в поисках чего-нибудь заменяющего оружие, но вокруг были только трава и камни. Назир попробовал вес одного из них, тяжесть была подходящая, так что он подкинул камень на ладони и прицелился. 

***  
Кинжал прошел насквозь. Агрон видел это необычайно отчетливо, несмотря на дым и всего один фонарь во дворе. Кончик лезвия показавшийся из живота брата, блеснул в его свете, как будто издевательски подмигнул Агрону и затем исчез, оставив вокруг раны Дуро красную пыль кровавых брызг. И когда Агрон подбежал к брату, он увидел как в глазах Дуро что-то погасло. Наверное, так уходят от человека жизнь и душа. В какой-то момент ему показалось, что он летит следом за Дуро и видит его силуэт на фоне красно-оранжевого света пламени, которое ревело за черными створками адских ворот. Жар лизнул лицо Агрона и он закричал.  
Ни один кошмар ещё не заставлял его так истошно орать, но сейчас ужас показался таким полным. Он ведь ощущал даже жар преисподней, видел силуэт брата с рук которого капал кровь, а в другой руке он держал… попугая. Крик Агрона прервался так же быстро, как возник. Он затих и всмотрелся во встревоженное лицо Назира, склонившегося к нему. От испуга его зрачки так расширились, что глаза казались огромными, занимающими поллица.   
\- Ты что? – спросил Назир. Агрон ещё какое-то время сбрасывал с себя остатки жуткого наваждения, с каким-то безумием водил взглядом по всему вокруг. Увидев пару тушек какаду, лежавших около Назира, он долго смотрел на них и потом, поддавшись трясению за плечо и другим приводящим в чувство уловкам, признался:  
\- Моего брата закололи. Я сам видел, как кинжал прошел насквозь и ничего не мог поделать.  
\- И ты убил его убийцу?  
\- Разумеется, но… - Агрон не успел продолжить, потому что Назир подался вперед и обнял его.  
Это соприкосновение их тел как будто бы продолжало греть Агрона, ровным теплом, как от растопленной печи. Поэтому он без конца поглядывал на Назира, полулежавшего на сиденье рядом с ним. Он положил руку под смуглую щеку, волосы, лишенные резинки закрывали ему половину лица и начинали колыхаться, когда мальчишка говорил:  
\- Если на поле положить несколько мертвых тушек их сородичей, попугаи будут бояться без выстрелов, - поднятая тема смерти Дуро была словно открытая рана, так что пришлось говорить о попугаях.  
\- Завтра проверим, - ухмыльнулся Агрон и снова бросил короткий взгляд на собеседника, вид у того был утомленный и казалось некрасивым беспокоить его расспросами, но Агрон не мог молчать:  
\- А как ты их убил?  
\- Камнями, - выдохнул Назир, прикрыв глаза. От одного взгляда на него у Агрона внутри, будто что-то вспыхивало и обдавало его жаром. Пару раз ощущение были настолько сильным, что приходилось тормозить, и тогда Назир подскакивал тревожно озираясь.  
\- Но для этого же надо попасть в голову? – всё-таки беседа отвлекала от странных чувств, поэтому Агрон готов был болтать в том же духе до самого дома.   
\- Угу, - отозвался Назир, снова вытягиваясь на сиденье. Он-то как раз был не слишком расположен к беседе.  
\- Значит, ты настолько меткий?  
\- Тренировался раньше, хотя не думал, что пригодится.  
\- Молодец, - не удержавшись, Агрон потрепал Назира по колену. Его уже давно мучило это желание. Без всякой связи с сексуальным домогательством, просто он привык касаться приятных ему людей, несмотря на то, что уже не раз сталкивался с непониманием. Назир, похоже, тоже возмутился этому проявлению дружелюбия. По крайней мере, сон и усталость, как будто спали с него, и он не сводил с Агрона какого-то странного взгляда. Проехав так какое-то время, Агрон наплевал на правила безопасности, всё равно впереди одни поля и ни души вокруг, и повернулся к Назиру. Тот продолжал смотреть на него, чуть сощурившись, выпрямив спину, как прилежный первоклассник.   
\- Прости, - сказал Агрон и, не услышав ответа, продолжил:  
\- Я часто трогаю людей. Ну, в смысле, хлопаю по плечу там или шутя по щеке треплю, это просто так, без всяких там, - Агрон не знал как закончить эту мысль и вышло не очень удачно:  
\- Всяких штучек.  
\- Штучек? – непонимающе переспросил Назир.  
\- Ну, да это не то чтобы я пристаю. Но если ты не хочешь, чтобы я тебя трогал, то я не буду, - ситуация стала какой-то неловкой, любая фраза казалась Агрону слишком двусмысленной, так что он решил хотя бы отвернуться к дороге.   
\- Нет, я не против, - сказал Назир, немного подумав, - можешь… трогать меня, - Агрон поймал взгляд блестящих карих глаз в зеркале и улыбнулся, хотя фраза по-прежнему звучала двусмысленно, неловкость между ними исчезла, и они смогли возобновить нормальную беседу. 

***  
Они поздно выехали из-за того, что Агрон долго спал, а потом пришлось медленно тащиться по полям из-за Грома, привязанного к ручке двери. Так что все уже успели поужинать, а Мира встретила их прямо на пороге и выглядела встревоженной. Наверное, решила, что с ними что-то случилось и при виде них, живых и здоровых, сразу же расслабилась. Назиру её забота показалась очень приятной.  
\- Ой, нам дали нормальную воду, - начала она, убедившись, что с ними всё в порядке, - и Спартак починил обогреватель, не хотите помыться перед ужином? – Назир улыбнулся этому определению. Наверное, только на такой запущенной ферме могло родиться понятие: нормальная вода. У них что-то не ладилось со скважиной, поэтому обычно из душа текла тоненькая струйка, ржавая и, к тому же, холодная из-за сломанного нагревателя. Назир лишь по слухам знал, что иногда вода здесь начинает течь нормально. А ему давно хотелось помыться под сильным напором, да ещё в горячей воде, спасительной для усталых мышц.   
\- Будем надеяться, что там ещё что-нибудь осталось, - буркнул Агрон и заспешил в дом, как будто совсем забыв о Назире.  
\- Я только Грома расседлаю, - он-то как раз не мог позволить себе забыть о своих обязанностях. Хотя процедура занимала немного времени, Агрон, конечно, успел первым проскользнуть в ванну. Стоя у закрытой двери, Назир размышлял можно ли им помыться вместе? Душевая кабина была довольно просторной, а вода могла быстро закончиться. Что в этом особенного? Как там Агрон сказал: без всяких штучек? Хотя даже сквозь завесу собственной убежденности Назир понимал, что тут был замешан некий интерес. И в момент, когда он уже набрался храбрости постучать, к двери подошла Мира и замерла, уставившись на Назира как на восьмое чудо света.  
\- О, прости, ты в очереди? – попытался разгадать её взгляд Назир.   
\- Нет, - она посмотрела на дверь и на Назира, словно пытаясь понять как они могут быть взаимосвязаны и что-то поняв сказала:  
\- Я имела в виду, что вы можете сходить в общую душевую. Она через поле за домом стоит, а тут… ну, в общем… - Назир не стал вынуждать её продолжать.   
\- Ничего не объясняй, - вскинув руки, засмеялся он и поспешил вниз, не оборачиваясь, хотя и слышал, как за его спиной открылась дверь и Спартак сказал:  
\- Мы могли бы не занимать целую ванну, - Назир, конечно, знал какие у Спартака и Миры отношения. Все знали. Только один Луций оптимистично называл их крепкой дружбой, все остальные понимали, что Спартаку просто удобно спать с Мирой и так заручиться её помощью по дому. Влюбленные люди никогда не жалуются.   
Назир достаточно знал о любви. Он рано научился пользоваться чужими чувствами, ещё в школе, одноклассники безвозмездно помогали ему с уроками, в своей невинности, не понимая, что с ними происходит. Один богатый мужчина, чуть не ушел из семьи ради Назира, но это было уж слишком, и он не позволил этому случиться. Сам Назир никогда не любил. Он понимал это со всей жестокой отчетливостью этого факта. Даже в подростковом возрасте, когда у любого человека возникает первая сильная влюбленность, Назир упустил возможность испытать её на себе. И, хотя он видел, что любовь творит с другими людьми, раньше ему самому хотелось бы влюбиться, так сильно, чтобы забыть обо всем на свете. А потом Назир решил, что это как возможность летать: кто-то может, а кому-то это просто не дано. С этой мыслью он распахнул дверь душевой и замер на пороге.  
Вообще-то, Назир не раз спал со спортсменами. В постели они не представляли ничего особенного, не отличались ни выносливостью, ни умениями, ни размерами. Он любил мужчин в возрасте, опытных, которые не признавались в любви, зато могли оплатить ужин в ресторане и знали чего хотят потом. Да, и что касается размеров, Назир никогда на них не зацикливался. В общем, его было трудно удивить красивым телом, но сейчас, глядя на распаренного и мокрого Агрона, всего в пене, как модель с рекламы геля для душа, Назир буквально не мог пошевелиться. Агрон был сплошное совершенство форм: широкие плечи, спина вся словно холмистый ландшафт, на боках ни грамма лишнего жира, ямочки на бедрах и ноги, мускулистые, крепкие – идеальные. И все его тело, как слаженная команда, работало в полной гармонии. Стоило ему поднят руку, и мышцы на спине тянулись вслед за ней, перекатываясь под кожей и меняя очертания, бицепсы - напрягались и опадали в такт движению руки. Плечи у него были в меру широкие, не перекачанные искусственными тренировками, они явно развились сами по себе во время постоянных физических нагрузок, узкие и сильные бедра, явно способные расколоть орех, а член, Назир непроизвольно наклонил голову и подался вперед, да, он тоже был идеальный.   
Наверное, в открытую дверь начал проникать прохладный вечерний воздух, потому что Агрон, до этого увлеченный мытьем, обернулся к Назиру. Приоткрыв один глаз, но щурясь из-за текущей по лицу воды, Агрон сказал, постоянной отплевываясь:  
\- Заходи уже, а то вода закончится, - и снова отвернулся, продолжив мылиться с каким-то остервенением. Назир опустил взгляд, чтобы понять насколько заметна его дикая эрекция и увидел, что вовсе не возбужден. Это было странное чувство: осознавать чужую красоту и совсем не хотеть, он привык, что желание возникает у него по первому требованию. Растерянный и даже обеспокоенный, Назир разделся, развесив одежду на крючки. Здесь не было никакой разницы между раздевалкой и собственно душем. На одной стене висели крючки, а из противоположной - торчали заржавевшие брызгалки. И даже не было перегородок между кабинками, при этом вода при включении начинала течь сразу из всех кранов, что конечно было не слишком экономично. Назир надеялся встать подальше от Агрона, чтобы не возбудиться от случайного прикосновения. Однако Агрон сам попросил его подойти ближе и потереть спину:  
\- Ты уж извини, но я там не достаю, а спина обгорела, облазит и чешется, достала, - и вот Назир обнаружил себя с мочалкой в руке в непосредственной близости от красивой задницы Агрона. Всё ещё растерянный, Назир не следил за своим языком и, не сдержавшись, произнес:  
\- И ты не боишься поворачиваться спиной к гею? – он тут же прикусил язык, подумав, что Агрон возмутиться или не поймет шутки. Но, нет, он засмеялся, отфыркиваясь от воды, и через плечо посмотрел на Назира.  
\- А что, я в твоем вкусе? – Назир пожал плечами, не зная, что ответить. Когда он смотрел на одетого Агрона, то не видел того, что сейчас: одетым он был без сомнения привлекательным мужчиной, но голый Агрон представлял собой существо за гранью каких-либо оценок. Всё ещё обдумывая вопрос, Назир принялся молча тереть Агрону спину, как раз между лопатками, где пролегала «ложбина» позвоночника. Обгоревшая кожа в этом месте действительно висела некрасивыми клочками, и Назир с усердием тер её, пока белесые хлопья не сменились новой чуть розоватой поверхностью. Потом он спустился чуть ниже, хотя Агрон и не просил об этом, однако там кожа тоже облезла, и Назир не останавливался, пока все полупрозрачные ошметки не оказались на мокром полу. Уже закончив, он без всякой надобности, словно признаваясь в чем-то постыдном, сказал:  
\- Ты очень красивый, - Агрон повернулся, Назир заметил, как его рука приподнялась, как будто он собирался положить её Назиру на плечо, но передумал и просто забрал у него мочалку.   
\- Спасибо. И за комплимент тоже, - теперь Агрон сам отошел от него, словно тоже боялся прикосновений. Назир уже не радовался горячей воде, он с холодным спокойствием размышлял, как легко было бы сейчас опуститься на колени, взять этот идеальный гладкий член в рот. Но, пожалуй, впервые в его жизни, секса ему хотелось куда меньше, чем просто поболтать с человеком, вытянувшись рядом на земле, ловить на себе его взгляды и смеяться над шутками и делить бутерброды, прихлебывая чай из общей кружки. Сделать миньет он всегда успеет.   
Они закончили мыться одновременно. Назир бы ещё немного попарился под горячей водой, но он не мог упустить возможность пройтись с Агроном. Почему-то хотелось ещё побыть с ним наедине и как будто продлить этот необъяснимо чем приятный день. Одевались они, не глядя друг на друга, тем не менее, когда Назир поскользнулся, надевая штаны, Агрон подхватил его, значит, всё-таки наблюдал за ним хотя бы краем глаза.   
Они вышли из душевой в прохладные сумерки. В это время нагревающаяся земля начинала остывать, и Назиру казалось, что он слышит тихое шипение поднимающего пара. Запахи травы и навоза усилились, из-за чего у него снова закружилась голова. И закружилась ещё сильнее, когда Агрон, замерев на крыльце, с выражением лица, как у человека, собирающегося произнести вдохновляющую речь, выпалил:  
\- Ты тоже очень красивый, - и замолчал, то ли от смущения, то ли набирая воздуха для нового откровения. Назиру было достаточно и этого. Ему никогда не было так спокойно рядом с мужчиной. Никто не говорил ему, что он красивый. Этого комплимента удостаивались только некоторые части его тела. И никто не делился с ним бутербродами и чаем, и никогда не просил вот так запросто потереть спинку, не подхватывал, если он падал. Всё это вызвало в Назире такую огромную бурю, что она вынесла на поверхность первые попавшиеся слова, хоть и не те которые он хотел сказать на самом деле:  
\- Я знаю, кто вы.

***  
Агрон не верил в описываемые в книгах ощущения, типа уходящей из-под ног земли. И вот, вдруг ему показалось, что ступеньки крыльца проваливаются под его тяжестью, а пейзаж кружится и улетает в какую-то черную дыру. Он не хотел ничего изменить своим комплиментом Назиру. Это не было флиртом, Агрон просто хотел это сказать, ему казалось не будет хуже, если Назир узнает, что красив. И Агрон никак не ожидал, что произойдет такое. Поэтому он просто смотрел на Назира, часто моргая, в полной растерянности, лишь откуда-то издалека до него доносилась мысль: заставь его замолчать, сейчас же, немедленно! А Назир, тем временем, говорил:  
\- У меня был один мужчина, он любил бои без правил и водил меня на них. И я видел такие татуировки, как у вас всех на предплечьях, этот Батиат был на боях известным человеком, - особая трудность заключалась в том, что Агрон хотел его трогать, даже сейчас, когда всё катилось к чертям, он хотел его трогать, и не только за колено. Это доходило до него с необычайной отчетливостью. Он хотел провести большим пальцем по линии жиденькой юношеской щетины, ладонью огладить плечи и почувствовать рельеф мышц под пальцами. Но всё что он позволил себе это положить руку мальчишке на плечо, не для того чтобы что-то сделать или заткнуть его. Нет, Агрон просто хотел прикасаться к нему. Но Назир сразу же замолчал, наверное, решив, что ему сейчас вульгарно свернут шею и на этом всё закончится.   
\- И ты знаешь, что за люди сражаются на таких боях? – спросил Спартак, появляясь из водоворота пятен и звуков. В действительности он уже стоял на веранде, когда они подошли и успел услышать слишком много, чтобы теперь можно было как-то выкрутиться.   
\- Незаконные эмигранты, - несмотря на очевидный испуг, Назир говорил без дрожи в голосе. Чтобы как-то оправдать свои действия Агрон подтолкнул мальчишку к креслу, усадил в него, надавив на плечо, и продолжал держать руку, словно боялся, что Назир начнет чудить или убегать.   
\- Да, в основном, - Спартак провел ладонью по волосам и без всяких пояснений вошел в дом. Вернулся он уже с Криксом, после чего продолжил допрос под хмурым взглядом Галла:   
\- И ты слышал, наверное, о пожаре на окраине Сиднея?   
\- Да, там обнаружили какой-то притон и… - Назир осекся и оглядел в тревоге, стоящих рядом с ним людей. Мрачного Крикса, встревоженного Агрона и до странности спокойного Спартака. Впрочем, кто-то же должен был оставаться спокойным.   
\- Вы здесь прячетесь, - не столько догадался, сколько констатировал Назир.   
\- Да, - короткий ответ упал в вечерние сумерки и все участники сцены замерли, даже затаили дыхание. После этого «да» явно что-то должно было случиться. Агрон уже открыл рот, чтобы заступиться за Назира, к тому же не веря, что хоть один из них способен убить человека вот так: просто за то, что он узнал слишком много.   
\- Хорошо, - опередил его Спартак, - собирай вещи, мы завтра едем в Сидней по своим делам, а ты поедешь с нами.  
\- Зачем? – спросил Агрон за Назира. Все посмотрели на него, Крикс приподнял бровь, а Спартак так и не изменился в лице.   
\- Он не может здесь оставаться. Да ты и не хотел, ведь так? – снова посмотрев на Назира, Спартак даже улыбнулся, демонстрируя участие.   
\- Но теперь я хочу, - пискнул мальчишка, всё ещё испуганный из-за руки Агрона на своем плече, но всё-таки готовый бороться.   
\- Очень жаль, - Спартак с искренним сочувствием покачал головой, - пожалуй, оставить тебя действительно было плохой идеей, - Агрону стоило бы почувствовать радость. Ведь он оказался прав, но все что он чувствовал это досаду, отпуская, наконец, плечо Назира и глядя, как он поднимается в свою комнату. 

***  
Назир знал, что должен радоваться. Они его не убили, даже не пригрозили, а понадеялись на его молчание, хотя это было довольно глупо с их стороны. Назир сам себе не дал бы гарантии, что завтра же не побежит рассказать всё декану или даже полиции.   
Когда случился тот пожар, полиция активно искала виноватых, и ещё какой-то политик из управления по делам эмигрантов выступал с речью по той же теме. И, конечно, помимо всего прочего, эти ребята были настоящими убийцами. Они действительно убивали во время боя, и для того чтобы сбежать наверняка убили не одного человека. Но одновременно с этим, Назир не чувствовал ни страха ни отвращения. Они были хорошими людьми, оказавшимися в сложной ситуации. Разве он сам не был таким? Иногда ты просто не можешь поступить иначе. Поэтому Назир с тоской смотрел, как они выгружаются из машины, где сидели чуть ли не друг на друге, а ещё несколько приехали в повозке Луция.   
\- А кто отправил машину назад? – спросил Назир, не без надежды, что это предложат сделать ему и уезжать уже не понадобится.  
\- Постоит здесь, мы вернемся вечером, - буркнул Спартак, нахмурившись. Он не был доволен этой поездкой и с самого утра сильно беспокоился, но не из-за Назира. Мальчишку уже вычеркнули из списка нерешенных проблем и все смотрели словно сквозь него. Все кроме Агрона, что и радовало и только ещё больше злило. Он без лишних слов подхватил сумку Назира, на что тот сразу возмутился:  
\- Я не девочка! – улыбка на лице Агрона не появлялась и не исчезала, она как лампочка загоралась и гасла за одно мгновение, переходя из одного состояния в другое. Сейчас произошло то же самое, и он нахмурившись произнес:  
\- Я просто хотел помочь.   
\- Если бы ты хотел помочь, то оставил бы меня на ферме, - Назир сам понимал несправедливость своего обвинения и сразу же почувствовал за это вину, но всё равно не извинился. Да, он и не успел бы, так как Агрон отошел от него подальше и не пытался больше ни помогать, ни завести разговор. Пожалуй, им уже не о чем было говорить.   
Назир собирался сразу же отсесть от парней и даже не прощаться, но возникла какая-то заминка, он сам не понял, как так получилось, и в итоге все они сели в один вагон, Агрону же досталось место рядом с Назиром. Он посмотрел на кресло так словно оно было проклято и Назир уже открыл рот, чтобы предложить пересесть, но Агрон, словно испугавшись перспективы разговора, молча опустился на сиденье. Тут уж ничего не оставалось, как отвернуться к окну и любоваться пейзажем.   
Поезд ехал быстро и вид за окном представлял собой мельтешение разноцветных пятен, сливающихся между собой. Закружилась голова и Назир прикрыл глаза. А открыл за пару станций до Сиднея.   
Назир, всегда плохо спавший в дороге, удивился своему крепкому сну. Почему-то спать было удивительно приятно, он чувствовал себя отдохнувшим, как будто всю ночь проспал на мягкой постели. Неторопливо Назир приходил в себя, осознавая, где находится и «прощупывая» свои конечности. Ноги немного затекли, и в ступнях покалывало, жесткий ворс сиденья впился в щеку, наверняка останутся следы, а руки… Назир замер, сознательно заставив себя не подскочить и не обернуться. Он чувствовал, как к нему кто-то прикасается. Во время сна его левая рука соскользнула в небольшую ямку между двумя сиденьями и вот теперь эту руку, вернее один только мизинец, кто-то тщательно изучал. Назир чуть скосил глаза и увидел рядом с собой ногу Агрона, без всяких сомнений это были его ботинок и джинсы точно как у него. Значит, палец, скользящий по мизинцу Назира, тоже принадлежал ему.   
Назир никогда не думал, что одним пальцем можно вытворять такое. Сначала жесткая подушечка скользнула вверх-вниз по сморщенной коже на костяшке, затем прошлась вдоль каждой складочки, после чего палец поднялся вверх обвел контур лунки ногтя, сдвинулся вниз и повторил всё снова. Назир даже не представлял, что один его мизинец содержит такое количество мест, которые можно ощупать и тщательно изучить. Наверное из-за того что он был сильно удивлен и с самого вечера взволнован и слегка испуган, Назир не возбудился. Он чувствовал во всем теле странное покалывание, обычно как раз предвещающее дикую эрекцию, но она так и не возникла. Вместо этого, словно убаюканный прикосновениями Агрона, Назир снова заснул как после самых долгих и интимных ласк, а проснулся от окрика служащего, обходившего вагоны.   
Оказывается, его решили просто вот так оставить, даже не попрощавшись. Назир мог понять это. Крикс и так еле сдерживал себя, чтобы не начать угрожать ему, да и вообще никогда не питал к нему теплых чувств. Спартак с самого начала смотрел на него как на проблему, неизбежную, но неприятную. Остальным парням и вовсе было не до него. Но Агрон? Как он мог так уйти? У них ведь было такое, чего с Назиром никогда не случалось. Их разговоры, и душ, и этот палец – всё это было слишком. От такого нельзя просто отказаться.  
Назир обхватил мизинец пальцами другой руки и стоял, ожидая, когда в нем нарушится кровообращение. Ему хотелось почувствовать боль, которая прорвала бы барьер сонного отупения и побудила к действиям. И когда мизинец начал пульсировать, Назир разжал пальцы и без колебаний направился к кассам. 

***  
\- По-моему нападать днем просто неразумно, - Агрон уже говорил это, но решил, что будет нелишним повторить. Остальные ответили ему хмурыми взглядами, только Галл не удержался от замечания:  
\- Если трусишь так и скажи, мог бы остаться на ферме.   
\- Я единственный кто остается разумным, - Спартак прервал начинающуюся ссору взмахом руки.   
\- Хотите подраться, сделайте это после. Уже поздно быть разумными. Идем, - он кивнул, и вся их небольшая группка двинулась к борделю.   
На окраине Сиднея выросли солидные трущобы, превратившиеся уже в своеобразный город. Не совсем полноценный, так как набор заведений у них был небогат, в основном бары, бордели и, Агрон посмотрел вдаль, где в конце улицы из кривых двухэтажных строений стояла Арена. То как качественно она была сделана, даже само её месторасположение говорило о том, что она является центром всей жизнедеятельности этого района. Она была его сердцем. А бордели венами, в которых бурлила гнилая кровь. Тот куда они направлялись, стоял особняком и считался шикарным, по меркам трущоб, разумеется. И Агрон, сам понимал, что не прав, день – самый удачный вариант для нападения. В полдень все спят и не думают о шлюхах, зато Требий развлекается, чтобы ночью выполнять обязанности хозяина.   
Они легко прорвались через охрану, заспанные парни почти не сопротивлялись, они существовали тут только чтобы вышвыривать совсем уж обнаглевших клиентов, а не для защиты от тренированных бойцов. Их запихали в каморку, потому что Спартак велел не убивать без надобности. Да и судя по лицам остальных, никому этого не хотелось.   
Агрон никогда не ходил по борделям, если уж надо было, то просил Ашура привести кого-нибудь прямо к себе в комнату. Так что он не очень хорошо ориентировался в местных коридорах. Поэтому Агрон отстал от остальных, прикрывая на случай каких-нибудь неожиданностей.   
Он мялся в коридоре, чувствуя, что действительно напрасно сюда поехал. Парни справились и без него, а он мог бы остаться и не чувствовать будто сделал гребаному Галлу одолжение. Какой-то шум вдруг отвлек его от мыслей. В комнате справа от Агрона слышалась какая-то возня, а по лестнице кто-то топал. Топотуном оказался Раскос, он выскочил на площадку, выпучив глаза, ещё не успев сменить угрожающее выражение лица, но увидев Агрона, резко затормозил и потряс головой.   
\- А где остальные? – спросил он.  
\- Дальше по коридору, последняя дверь налево, - кивнул Агрон в нужном направлении. Он никогда не понимал, почему парни Крикса так жмутся к нему и каким образом тогда Спартак умудряется держать их в узде. Отправив Раскоса, Агрон вернулся к другому источнику шума. Он придвинулся к подозрительной комнате, дверь была чуть приоткрыта, поэтому, засунув сразу всю ладонь в щель, Агрон резко распахнул её и замахнулся кинжалом, который принес с собой.   
Здесь на кровати возились два парня. Они были так увлечены друг другом, что даже не сразу остановились, хотя уже увидели Агрона. Зато он замер не столько от нерешительности, сколько пораженный этим зрелищем Он, конечно, смотрел порно, да и вживую видел кое-что, но ни разу он не видел, чтобы люди занимались сексом с таким остервенением, словно это было источником жизни. Как будто стоит им остановиться и не останется ни солнца, ни воздуха во всем мире. Они цеплялись друг за друга, стонали и двигались в полнейшей гармонии, как пара профессиональных танцоров. Наконец, худощавый парень с бородкой и глазами, выдававшими в нем азиатские гены, замер, прижав к себе своего светловолосого любовника с шикарной шевелюрой, и указал на дверь. Светловолосый отреагировал быстрее, кинувшись к прикроватной тумбочке, на которой Агрон заметил пистолет. Он успел метнуть короткий нож и, воспользовавшись замешательством, прошел к тумбочке, чтобы забрать оружие. Парни, поняв, что теперь им не на что рассчитывать, затихли и уставились на Агрона, а он про себя порадовался, что тут не оказалось женщины. Она бы наверняка закричала.   
\- Я вам ничего не сделаю, мы просто пришли поговорить с Требием, - светловолосый кивнул, а полуазиат прикрылся одеялом и покраснел совсем как девушка. Агрон не сдержал улыбки.  
\- Кстати, не знал, что у него тут и мальчики есть.  
\- Мы не… - светловолосый замолчал, как будто раздумывая: стоит ли продолжать и всё равно сказал:  
\- Мы просто сняли комнату, Требий кое-что мне должен, так что не проболтается.   
\- Вот как, - Агрон всегда смущался и не знал куда себя девать рядом с влюбленными людьми. Все они его немного пугали, потому что казались слегка не в себе, да что далеко ходить за примерами, голос орущего на хозяина Крикса был слышен по всему коридору. Он присмотрелся к парням, оба были очень молоды, наверное, даже младше Назира, смущены, но не слишком напуганы, скорее раздражены. Это сразу выдавало в них людей сталкивающихся с подобными вещами довольно часто, похоже, оба были местными.   
\- А зачем он вам? – поскольку Агрон не уходил, светловолосый почел за лучшее продолжить разговор, пока его любовник всё так же молчал и комкал край подушки.   
\- Ищем кое-кого, - буркнул Агрон, чувствуя себя виноватым за то, что оторвал парней от их увлекательного занятия  
\- Кого? – оживился светловолосый, - Я тут многих знаю. Могу помочь, - Агрон оглянулся на приоткрытую дверь, стоило бы сходить за Криксом, пусть он спросит о чем хочет. С другой стороны, им ни к чему терять время. Если он спросит сам – хуже не будет.   
\- Девушку, красивую, волосы коротко стрижены, с татуировкой – бабочкой на лопатке, - Агрон хотел продолжить, но собеседник уже кивал.  
\- Та которую выдают за маорийку для любителей этого дела?   
\- Ты знаешь, где она? – и тут в разговор неожиданно вмешался полуазиат, в приступе храбрости он выпалил:  
\- Она в Шахте, - и снова опустил взгляд. Да уж, если этот парень имеет какое-то отношение к Шахте, то не удивительно, что он такой тихий.   
\- Агрон! – раздалось из коридора. Он подошел к двери, прикрыв её так чтобы было не видно кровати, и выглянул наружу. В коридоре стояла вся компания, судя по всему, они уже закончили.   
\- Ты решил вздремнуть? – Крикс начинал острить в таком стиле только, когда что-то шло категорически не по плану.   
\- Тут кто-то был, я искал что-нибудь ценное, -Агрон не собирался оправдываться перед Галлом, однако у Спартака на лице был написан тот же вопрос и он решил, что лучше объясниться.  
\- Ну, и, нашел? – Агрон покачал головой. И в принципе он не соврал, ни для кого из них в этой комнате не было ничего ценного.   
Всю дорогу обратно Спартак и Крикс спорили между собой из-за полученных от Требия сведений. Оказалось, что после того как Лукреция сбыла ему Невию, он отправил её в качестве подарка по всем местным шишкам, а это означало, что теперь предстоит спросить каждого из них. Но шишки из трущоб, в основном наркодилеры и спекулянты, окружали себя куда лучшей охраной, а это был уже дополнительный риск. И он требовал хотя бы более обдуманного плана, чем того с каким они напали на бордель. Агрон с удовольствием бы поиздевался над Криксом и его гениальными идеями, но его мысли были заняты спором с самим собой.   
Шахтой называли самый страшный бордель в трущобах. Он действительно был большей частью подземный, с множеством ходов, которые вряд ли были полностью известны даже хозяину этого заведения. И там, в подземных комнатах с девушками и парнями клиенты вытворяли абсолютно всё что хотели. Вообще всё. Если Невия попала туда, то в принципе, Крикс мог считать её мертвой, без всякой надежды. Так что Агрону предстояло решить, как сообщить Галлу эту новость. Потому что, если сказать где она, то Крикс пойдет туда хотя бы и один, а если не сказать всё равно им придется возвращаться в трущобы за информацией. Агрон так ничего и не решил, а когда они прибыли на ферму стало уже не до этого. 

***  
Назир знал, что надо сдерживать эту дурацкую улыбку, которая сама по себе расплывалась по его лицу. Вообще-то объективных поводов для радости у него было немного. Сегодня он долго просидел на вокзале, ожидая следующего поезда, и почти ничего не ел, потому что денег было немного. Потом пришлось ловить машину и всё равно ещё идти пешком, он совсем спекся на жаре, а тяжелая сумка оттянула ему плечо. Но тоже уставшие парни выглядели уморительно, когда их лица вытянулись от удивления. Мира поднялась из-за стола, с очевидным намерением заступиться за Назира и он накрыл её ладонь своей, прося помолчать.   
\- Ты что-то забыл? – справившись с удвилением, нахмурился Спартак. Он явно надеялся, что тут найдется простое объяснение, и не надо будет спорить.   
\- Да, ваш отзыв о практике, - ответил Назир и, не дав никому расслабиться, продолжил:  
\- И я никуда не поеду до конца лета.  
\- Мы ведь это обсуждали… - все напряглись, чувствуя, что Спартак теряет терпение. Назир тоже это видел, так что поспешил прервать его:  
\- Нет, ты просто приказал. А ты не имеешь на это права, ведь Луций хозяин фермы и он готов меня оставить, - все посмотрели на Луция, так же сидевшего за столом.   
\- Мальчишка всё равно уже знает, здесь вы хотя бы можете за ним следить, - Спартак прикрыл глаза.  
\- Я для вас не опасен, - пискнул Назир свой последний аргумент и оглядел теснившихся у входа парней. Агрон, как всегда, возвышался над всеми, он единственный не хмурился, поэтому Назир набрался смелости чтобы доавить:  
\- В конце концов, если нагрянет полиция не лучше ли будет иметь заложника? - Спартак и остальные долго всматривались в него, словно пытаясь понять не спятил ли он. А потом Агрон рассмеялся, тем самым, добрым ритмичным смехом, похожим на удары дождя по жестяной крыше, который Назиру уже доводилось слышать. И обстановка как-то сразу разрядилась.   
\- Хорошо, оставайся, - он тогда ещё не понял, что Спартак просто слишком устал, чтобы спорить, так что победу нельзя было считать полной. Впрочем, хватило и этого.   
\- А почему ты вернулся на самом деле? – спросил его Агрон, когда они уже закончили ужинать и Назир помогал ему с посудой.  
\- Помнишь, наш разговор про землю?  
\- Ну, - нахмурился Агрон, словно ожидая подвоха.  
\- Из всех мест на планете я выбрал то где компания приятней, - он, конечно, говорил про всех, ведь даже хмурый Крикс по-своему ему нравился, и Агрон понял Назира правильно, засмеялся и дружески хлопнул по плечу. Но ночью, сжав пальцы одной руки на мизинце другой, Назир уже начал понимать, впрочем, не слишком отчетливо, что лучшее место в мире для него – рядом с Агроном.


End file.
